Digitat Magic: Magical DigiDesined
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: A new generation of Digidestined has to rise up to protect not only the Digital and Human world but also the Magical World. Join Matt, T.K, Davis and the new Digidestined take on the new threat while dealing with the resurrection of Voldemord and Matt's werewolf problem. Will the New Chosen be able to defeat the looming dangers?
1. Chapter 1

Matt was walking home from a late night band practice. The streets of Japan was quite. The blond suddenly froze as a growl cut though the silence. The noise was coming from behind him. The Digidestined of Friendship whipped around to see an odd wolf creature towering above him. His first thoughs were 'A Digimon?' But he quickly realized it was not the case.

The wolf eyed the blond teen before it lunged at him. Matt gave a startled yelp as he got knocked to the ground. He cried out in pain as the wolf sunk its sharp teeth into the teen's arm. Matt kicked the wolf with all he got. It was enough to force the attacker to release his arm. The rockstar teen scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. How he wished that Gabumon was with him right now.

The wolf didn't seem keen on chasing down his prey so he left shortly after. Matt's arm stung. Blood seeped out of the wound. It wasn't bleeding too badly but it still needed to be tended. The teen eventually got home. As soon he stepped into the small kitchen, a voice caught his attention.

"Yamato is that you?" Matt saw Dad sitting by the table. He was doing some late night work it seemed. Matt snapped out of his daze, he felt tired and he just wanted to go to bed. "Uh yeah, sorry that I was late, I uh got attacked by some weird dog thing…" He said reluctantly showing the wound he got.

Hiroaki sighed as he inspected the wound. He soon patched up his son's arm. "Was it a Digimon?" He asked. Matt shook his head. "I don't think so. If felt different from a Digimon." After that, Matt went to bed. He let his friends know first though.

The next day Matt and Tsunomon met up with Tai and Koromon under a tree in the park. They were discussing what happened to Matt the previous night.

"So Matt how are you feeling?" Tai asked looking at Matt's bandaged arm. "I'm fine. It just hurts. Last night however, I did feel strange. Like the moon was calling to me." He said. "Maybe you got bit by a werewolf." Tai half joked. Matt just pushed his best friend to the side with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Tai, what's a werewolf?" Koromon asked from his spot on his partner's lap. Tsunomon also wanted to know.

"Well a werewolf is a human that turns into a wolf when the moon is full. If your bit by one you turn into one." Tai explained to the digimon. "Think of WereGarurumon." Matt said giving them a good idea on how it looked like.

The four joked around for a bit until Matt heard something. He turned his attention to the sound. He told the Digimon to act like toys. The digimon became motionless. Matt picked up Tsunomon as an elderly man came into view.

The old man smiled at the two as he approached them. The Japanese teens raised an eyebrow at the odd looking man's attire. The man was dressed in purple robes.

"Is he trying to rip off Wizardmon?" Tai whispered to his best friend. The Child of Friendship shrugged.

"Good Morning." The old man greeted. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore, and I'm here to explain to our newest student recent acceptance to our boarding school." He looked at Matt as clear if to say 'It'd you I'm talking about.'

"Uh, what the hell are you babbling about old man?" Matt asked. "I never got anything about some boarding school." He said. What was this old guy's deal anyway? Tai just looked lost.

"It's an… Unique situation." Dumbledore said. "I don't have enough time to explain everything." He said.

Matt gave an irritated huff. "I'm not going anywhere until it is explained!" Matt yelled feeling for his Digivice. Dumbledore could see that his usual tactics weren't working so he tried something else.

"It concerns that bite wound of yours." Dumbledore elaborated a bit further. "That was no ordinary bite."

"Oh you got to be kidding me…" The teen deadpanned. "Whatever it was I can handle it." Matt said glancing at Tai. Who in turn gave him a reassuring nod.

"I should have sent Remus…" The old man mumbled to himself. The fresh werewolf got up and reached for his bag. "Let's go Tai." He said. He made sure his partner was fine with the way he was being carried.

Dumbledore shook his head. Maybe he should send Remus later. That wouldn't do, he was on a deadline. So the old man came up with something else.

Matt turned slightly to the wizard. "Why do you care what happens to me anyway?" He asked with a slight snarl in his voice.

"Well, what about those close to you?" Dumbledore started. "You might accidentally hurt your friends and family." Matt froze at that. The thought of him hurting T.K or the other DigiDestined would cause him so much guilt.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. He kept his voice steady. The Child of Friendship however was shaking slightly. His friends and family was important to him.

"Your new condition puts them at risk every full moon. "Dumbledore explained. He just got the teen's co-operation though that. "It's for their safety as much as yours."

Tai looked at Matt with an understanding smile. "Hey, I know you would never try to hurt us on purpose right?" Matt returned the smile with a weaker one. He clenched Tsunomon a bit too hard. The digimon didn't say or do anything. Tsumomon could feel his partner's inner turmoil.

"Still… I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you guys, accident or not."

The old man turned to leave. "I'll give you a moment to consider it." The teen looked at Tsunomon. The digimon had that look that said. 'Where you go, I go.' The teen sighed but nodded to himself.

"Fine… I'll go, but just let me inform my friends. I don't want to worry them while I'm gone." He saw Dumbledore nod. "Of course, take your time."

Later that day…

Matt and the other Chosen Children and their Digimon all got together. Matt explained to them what was going on and his new found status as a Werewolf. The others seemed to take it well. They were shocked to say at least but that passed quickly. The rest of the day Matt spend time with T.K.

A man named Remus Lupin came to collect him at sunset. Matt was all packed. He had his Digivice, the D-Termenal and Tsunomon with him along with what he needed like clothes.

"So the old man sent you to get me?" The werewolf teen asked. "Yes, my name is Remus." He smiled, for once not feeling so alone. "He figured that I… could relate better than anyone else."

Matt's sense of smell had improved drastically. He sniffed the air slightly, "You're a werewolf." The young blond said. He nodded, surprised that the child picked up on that so quickly.

With that Matt left with the other Werewolf. He was quite throughout the entire trip. With the use of magic they arrived at the Grimmuald Place.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's under a Fidelius charm. Only those who know the location of this place can get in." Lupin stated.

"A what now?" The werewolf teen was never exposed to real magic before. Sure he went to the Digital World, but it wasn't magic. The older werewolf picked up on his mistake and explained what it was.

"A Fidelius charm, it's normally used when wizarding folk go into hiding. One person is selected to know the location as a secret keeper. If that secret keeper reveals the location to another, they become the secret keeper in turn."

Matt gave a nod in understanding. Matt thought of the location. He jumped slightly as the house magically appeared before him. He quickly regained his cool. A black dog came barrelling out of the door and point blank tackled Remus, causing him to yell.

"Down, Snuffles!" Matt just laughed at this. He covered Tsunomon's mouth to keep his partner from laughing as well. The dog did as he was told and excitedly darted back inside the house. Laughter could be heard from the inside.

After Matt calmed down a bit, he was lead inside. He coughed slightly. The bad smell caught him of guard. "Sorry 'bout the dust," a shaggy looking man said. He had gone from dog to man. "This was my family's house and I haven't been here in a long time." He explained.

Matt just shrugged. He wasn't too surprised about the transformation. He then turned his attention to the stairs. There was an argument going on there. A very pissed off black haired boy was yelling at a brunette and a red head and a pair of blond twins.

The teen was Harry Potter, not that Matt knew of course. Matt heard the augment much clearer now.

"I actually witnessed the guy come back to life, the very least you could have done was to keep me in the know how!" He fumed. Matt winced at the volume. He struggled to keep Tsunomon still. The digimon was squirming. "Tsunomon stay still." Matt hissed under his breath. The argument continued while he struggled with his Digimon.

"Harry, Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything!" The brunette protested. "We really did want to… Honest." The blond girl sighed.

"I told you he won't take it well."

The struggling digimon made Matt fall over. "Oh crap." He hit the floor. Luckily he didn't fall on Tsunomon's horn. This caught the other teens' attention. The blond boy hurried over to help him up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Harry took the chance to go upstairs.

"I'm okay…" Matt said. He looked over to his trusty partner to make sure that he was uninjured. The digimon was okay. "Well that escalated quickly." The female twin said in an attempt at humour, which got her glares from her male counterpart. Then the attention turned to Matt.

"… Uh hi?" The werewolf teen was feeling out of place. He ran a hand though his blond hair nervously.

"So, you must be the new kid." The red head said. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way." He introduced himself. Matt could tell that Ron had little to no tact. "Yamato Ishida, you can call me Matt though." Matt gave off a friendly vibe. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you Matt." The brunette said.

"I'm Sky and this is my twin Johnathan." The Blond girl said. Johnathan gave a shy wave. "The boy who just stormed off was Harry Potter." Hermione said. "He had a rough summer so excuse his rude behaviour, He's actually a really nice guy." She said. The DigiDestined just shrugged. "I won't ask then or bring it up." He said. He knew Harry needed to calm down a bit before he would even talk to him.

The kids were soon sent upstairs by the adults due to a secret meeting. Matt kept a good hold on his partner as he followed the others. Everyone sans Harry gathered in one bedroom. Matt sat down on a bed and put Tsunomon down next to him. He fished out his old Harmonica.

Johnathan, Sky and Hermione went back to their homework, while the Weasley's shook their heads in disbelief. Matt's arm stung. He ignored the sensation though. Tonight was a full moon. He saw Hermione look at him with interest. Like she knew something was bothering him. Her curios gaze reminded Matt off Izzy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked kindly. He gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "So uh can you really do magic and stuff like that?" He suddenly asked. The room went silent. Did he say something wrong?

Hermione was the first to recover and demonstrated by summoning a blue, portable flame that you keep in jar. "That's pretty cool, I can't do magic though. The only reason I'm here is because I got attacked by a werewolf." He explained. This caused another long silence in the room.

"Dumbledore must have a reason for bringing you to the school though." Hermione said. She gained a thoughtful look.

"Wonder if I can get some fresh air later on." Matt said to himself. The teen scratched his arm slightly. A little while later, Harry joined them. He seemed to have cooled down a bit.

"Is your hissy fit over now?" Sky bluntly asked. "Don't test me Sky." Harry warned. He cared for the twins despite them being snakes. But she grated on his nerves at times. Matt sat back and gently moved Tsunomon to his side and played a soft tune on his harmonica.

The rest settled back down with the soothing melody in the room. Hermione went back to helping the others with their homework every now and again. Matt saw that Harry has calmed down enough to approach. He stopped playing his song. He decided to introduce himself.

The black haired teen was looking out the window, his mind was somewhere else. "I see you finally chilled out a bit." Matt said to catch his attention.

"I'm Yamato, by the way." He said with a friendly smile. "Harry." The black haired teen returned in kind. "Sorry for asking, but what has gotten you so upset?"

"That's quite a long story." Harry said. "Are you sure you have the time?"

"I have time." Matt said. He needed to determine if Harry needed a good punch in the face or not.

"Well, there's this evil guy, Voldemort, and he killed my parents when I was a baby." Harry began." He tried to kill me too but his curse somehow backfired and somehow destroyed his body. He has been trying to get back a body of his own since I started at Hogwarts-" Sky suddenly cut in.

"And tried to kill you in the process four times already." She just had to point that out. "And he's finally succeeded in coming back last year. Mind you that's just the short version of what happened." She finished.

"Anyway, I live with Muggles –Non magical folk- and have been cut off from the wizarding world since the beginning of the summer holidays cause my friends weren't writing to me- at a time I need to stay in the know even more than ever." Harry finished his story.

Matt looked thoughtful for a few seconds. Harry sounded like a real brat right now but his bitterness was understandable with the current situation. "I don't know much about the wizarding world myself, but I can get why you're frustrated." He said stretching a bit too far.

"All I can say right now is, don't get too upset about it right now. Eventually you'll find out what their hiding." He said. Matt winced as pain shot though his arm.

"I knew there was something up with your arm!" Hermione said stubbornly. "You should at least let Mrs. Weasley check it out." The Brainiac insisted. "I'm fine, really. Just a wolf bite. No big deal." That comment earned him a smack over the head. She was very persistent.

"You better do as she says." Johnathan snickered. "I remember her forcing Sky to the hospital wing at wand point last year because she was overworking herself." Said Black turned a shade of deep red. "Shut up, Jonathan." She grumbled.

"Erm… Okay." He said looking over to Tsunomon. 'He's fast asleep. I should bring him some food while I get my arm checked out.' He got up and looked at Hermione. "Alright then, lead the way." Hermione led the way downstairs, where the adults' just finished up their secret meeting. Matt wondered why they were being so secretive.

They caught Ron's mother leaving the meeting, Hermione spoke up. "Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, but Matt says his arm is hurting. Would you mind looking it over?" She asked. "Of course not dears," The motherly woman smiled, and led the way towards the kitchen where she kept the first aid supplies.

Matt looked around the kitchen. He sat down on the table. Matt unbandaged his arm to reveal a nasty looking bite mark only a werewolf could leave. "Ouch." Hermione winched as Mrs. Weasley out the disinfectant. "This might sting a bit." The woman warned.

Matt bit his lip and toughed it out. He was kind of hungry too so his stomach growled loudly causing the blue eyed werewolf to blush. Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything, but she finished cleaning up the wound and proceeded to bandage it. "There you go, dinner's in five." She said.

"Thank you Ma'am." Matt said as he got up. He then gave a polite bow. "You're very much welcome. If you need anything else, just ask." She said. "I will." He went back upstairs. Hermione followed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Matt entered the room, he saw Ron holding Tsunomon. This set off Matt. He didn't think. He just tackled Ron to the floor. Tsunomon was still somehow asleep. Matt was now on top of Ron. "Oi!" He grabbed his Digimon. Matt got up from the floor. Ron was in a slight daze. "Don't touch Tsunomon!" He growled. He was feeling slightly agitated for no reason. He hugged his sleeping partner closer to his chest in a protective manner.

"Ronald! You shouldn't touch people's belongings without asking!" Hermione scolded him. Ron got up from the floor. "Bloody hell mate… sorry for taking your doll." He apologized with a mutter. It seemed like Matt's new wolf side has surfaced for a few moments. He calmed down after making sure Tsunomon wasn't hurt.

Hermione remembered it was a full moon and that was probably making Matt freak out. "It's okay." She started, "It won't happen again." She said. Matt regained his cool. "Sorry for tackling you like that." Matt apologized. After an hour Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for dinner. Matt took Tsunomon with him.

"It's about time." Sky said as they headed down to dinner. "I'm starving."

The table was crowed. Matt sat down next to the Black twins. They started eating once everyone was seated. Matt fed Tsunomon while no one was looking his direction. A light conversation was started. Hermione was lecturing Ron about the importance of homework. The Weasley twins were discussing their latest prank ideas with Sirius. Harry was reassuring Mrs. Weasley that he didn't need an extra helping of everything and the Black twins were having a sibling spat over a silly little thing.

After Matt ate his share and secretly fed Tsunomon. He felt odd. Everything around him became louder. A faint blue glow was coming from his chest, where his crest would have been if it wasn't destroyed. A feral rage flushed over him but the glow took it away. The table became silent.

Everyone froze, waiting for what was to come. Matt suddenly got up and struggled to walk out of the kitchen. He somehow got outside. He made sure that Tsunomon was safely on the ground before he collaped. The moon shone brightly above.

He could feel it. His body was changing. Blond fur started growing all over his body. His body structure started to shift. From inside the Place shouts could be heard and rushing footsteps. Lupin was also going through the process. Jonathan, Sky Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed outside while the others dealt with werewolf Lupin.

"Matt!"Trunomon cried. His voice was filled with worry. "Please be okay!" He begged. Matt's werewolf form was different from a regular one. He resembled a small golden WereGarurumon. The symbol of Friendship glowed brightly on his chest as it dulled the primal rage and aggression.

Matt suddenly became aware of the teens outside with him. He slowly got up and laid his eyes on them. A small growl escaped his throat. He got down on all fours. Sky tripped over herself as the werewolf approached them. None of the wizard teens dared to make a sound. Tsunomon hopped in front of Sky.

"Matt! Stop!" He begged his best friend. The wolf paused. He recognized that voice. The crest glowed brightly. Matt opened his jaws to either snarl or say something. Harry looked at the horned creature. He thought it was a toy. Clearly it was alive. He got snapped back to reality when Matt suddenly spoke.

"T-Tsunomon…" It was scratchy but clear. The head somehow nodded. Matt felt his tail wagging. A sudden urge to play washed over him. The crest's light faded as it succeeded in restoring it's chosen's mental state. "I'm… Okay… Sorry for scaring you all like that." He dipped his head.

Sky's face morphed from scared to relieve as Harry helped her to her feet. "Geeze you gave us a heart attack." She said. A crash was heard from inside as Wolf Lupin burst out of the door. Most of the wizards were either hiding or unconscious. "We got to stop him!" Matt realized. "Ready Tsunomon?" He looked to his partner.

"Ready!" Tsunomon said with a determined face. "Wait you're not seriously going to fight Lupin are you!?" Hermione sounded worried for both sides. Matt nodded. "We have to otherwise he'll hurt people. Don't worry though, Tsunomon and I can handle it." With that said Matt crashed into Lupin.

"Tsunomon Digivolve too!" A light surrounded him.

"Gabumon!" A new creature took Tsunomon's place. He ran after the wrestling werewolves. Lupin snarled at Matt. He tried to bite the younger werewolf. Matt kicked Lupin in the face and slashed with his sharp claws.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon breathed blue fire at the attacking werewolf. This stunned Remus enough for Matt to pin Lupin down. He was struggling to keep the older werewolf still.

"You gotta chill out Remus!" Matt growled. Gabumon helped Matt by keeping Lupin's head still. The werewolf struggled a bit before everything became eerily quiet. "Matt, be careful." Gabumon said. "Don't worry Gabumon, I got this… Maybe my crest can help." He said. The symbol on his chest glowed again.

"I'm pretty sure it was the crest's power that helped me regain control of myself. Maybe I can help him." He let the crest's glow become brighter. Soon the blue light engulfed the Digimon and the two werewolves.

The wizard teens were completely stunned at what was happening. They waited with baited breath to what was to come. When the light became too bright they covered their eyes. They heard Matt's voice again.

"You got to remember you are not the beast inside! You are Remus! The light of Friendship will open that door to your heart!" Matt growled. It took a few moments before the struggling stopped completely.

Remus' human side was starting to surface again. He regained his sentient thought. His eyes became softer and held a more human like quality. The wizards were shocked at this revelation. Matt was surprised himself.

"Well I'll be damned… That actually worked!" He sighed in relief. Gabumon sighed. "You took that risk without knowing if it would work or not?" He asked. The blond teen gave a nod. "It just came to me." He said. He got off of Remus. The older werewolf sat up. He was confused and disorientated.

Gabumon turned back into Tsunomon. He then jumped into his partner's arms with a satisfied smile. They prevented a disaster! Sky was the first to regain her voice.

"The fuck was that!?" Matt looked down at Tsunomon. "Um… A little pal?" He asked. Tsunomon didn't look happy. "Why should I explain?" Matt groaned. "Fine we'll take turns then."

Sky facepalmed. "You ask a straight question and this is what happens…" She heard Harry chuckle slightly at this. He was just glad Remus had calmed down. "I'm sure you would like to know what just happened." Matt started.

Matt took a deep breath. "So how much do you guys know about technology?" He asked. "Technology doesn't work in the magical world." Hermione said. "But everyone here at least has a normal parent or has a dad obsessed with muggle stuff."

"Our dad had a flying motorcycle." Sky added casually. "I think he wanted to piss my grandparents off on purpose." She said. "Really?" The werewolf then pulled out a small device- that somehow stayed in his current form- and showed it to the wizard teens. "My Digivice is working fine seeing as Tsunomon was able to digivolve." He said sitting down. He saw their confused looks at the unfamiliar terms. "Well I suppose I can start by saying, Tsunomon here is a Digimon. It's short for Digital Monster." He explained.

"Seems like wizards got something wrong then." Sky said. "Then again this is no normal piece of technology." Matt said. He remembered the he got it and met Tsunomon. "Right, and we Digimon aren't your average creature! I'm made out of data." Tsunomon said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious." Sky retorted. "Your sarcasm was appreciated, Sargent Sarcasm." Matt fired back with a wolfy grin. She frantically mentally scrambled for a comeback, but came up empty. Jonathan burst out laughing at her embarrassed facial expression.

"Sass aside, I'm a DigiDestined." He said. "Been one since the day I met Tsunomon in the Digital world." Matt said. Harry had a feeling this year was going to be very interesting dangerous.


End file.
